


Waking Up

by AdmantCrow



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Church Route, F/F, Five Years Later, Fluff, Growth, Implied Sexual Content, Man I just really love this ship, Rekindling relationships, Time-Skip, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmantCrow/pseuds/AdmantCrow
Summary: For the first time in five years, Marianne awakens in the arms of the one she loves.





	Waking Up

For the first time in five years, Marianne woke up in the arms of another.

It was still dark in their room, the very edges of dawn inching through their window. The feeling was so foriegn, Marianne briefly wondered if she was still in the dreamscape. Still dreaming of five years ago, when she was a student, when her worries (whilst very far from gone) were different… when they were both happy. As Marianne stirred, Bernadetta twitched in her sleep, wrapping her arms a bit more tightly around her arm, a big, dopey grin stretched over her sleeping face. A sight, for five long years, Marianne had desperately missed.

After everything that had happened - with Edelgard’s betrayal, the invasion of the monastery, the disappearance of Byleth… they’d been separated. Taking as many people as she could - saving, as many as she could, Marianne had retreated, along with other members of the Golden Deer, to Alliance Territory, whilst Bernadetta and the rest of the Black Eagles were left to contend with their new place in the encroaching Empire. And… that had been that for five years. Marianne had fought just to survive - the crippled, divided Alliance wasn’t the safe place she remembered, and the rest of the world. In all honesty, it was better than what she heard things were like in Kingdom or Empire territory, but every day she feared for the lives of the friends she had made, but most of all the girl she had fallen for so hard. When she saw Bernadetta on that battlefield, when all who had joined Byleth’s class had remembered the promise, it had taken all her power to not dash other and throw her arms around her missing love. She gently ran her free hand over Bernie’s cheek, smiling as she did so - she was still the Bernie she loved so much, but just a little different. A little braver, a little more unpredictable (her behaviour the previous night was enough proof of that) - she had apologised to Marianne about her new haircut, but it wasn’t until Marianne had refuted her and told her how adorable she looked did Bernie admit she’d been cutting it herself to avoid dealing with others - Marianne promptly promised to cut her hair from now on. But Bernie wasn’t the only one who was different.

The first thing Bernie had said to her, after the battle… was how radiant Marianne looked. Not just how she looked, but how she talked, how she acted. And she wasn’t wrong, if Marianne was allowed to toot her own horn a bit - she’d grown so much in their time apart. The seeds for that had come from her relationship to Berne, someone who’d taught her that she was worth loving. But all her work during their parting, helping people, caring for animals, and defending her home - she had grown up. Still, there were times where her past haunted her, and her old anxieties flared up… but she was grown. And after laying eyes on Bernie, for the first time in five years - she was truly happy.

Her bare skin on her own was what convinced Marianne this wasn’t her dream. Their reunion the previous day had been… emotional, to say the least, but much of the day after the battle against the bandits had been spent getting up to speed with Seteth, Byleth and the others. But once the two of them were alone, in Bernadetta’s precious sanctum - Bernie couldn’t get enough of her. And what had started as a melodramatic, teary reunion between the two lovers, had gotten… a bit more intimate, catching up on five long years of yearning. So much hugging, so much kissing, an innumerable amount of times Bernie had said how much she was in love with Marianne - and then the main event started. Despite how early she’d awoken, the two young women were ‘active’ long into the night, as once they had gotten started, they really couldn’t find a way to wind down five years of pent up… whatever that was. Marianne wanted to instinctively pull the blanket over her face to hide her blush as she thought about that - though Bernie would undoubtedly be just as panic-stricken. Frowning, Marianne stretched her legs and yawned softly. She wouldn’t be getting back to sleep, despite how warm and comfy Bernie was next to her.

Finally slipping out of Bernie’s grasp, Marianne slipped out of the blankets, her bare flesh tingling in the chilly air. Bernie made a disgruntled noise in her sleep and rolled over to grasp what Marianne, years ago, had jokingly called her ‘other lover’, her oversized, overdressed teddy bear that had lived through the isolation and devastation of the monastery. Marianne didn’t feel like getting into her dress at this early hour - thankfully, her sole dressing gown from her day as a student still lay in the untouched dresser, and was enough to keep her warm in the cool room - and it was a little more dignified than strutting around naked. She glanced back at Bernie, sleeping softly, and she couldn’t help but feel warm.

Things were going to be different - as brief as the meeting was the previous night, but it was clear that they were going to war. War against the Empire, war against Edelgard… It seemed an impossible task, but with Byleth… they had a chance. Marianne sighed. She didn’t know what was going to happen next It felt a bit like five years ago - how scared and stressed she was coming to the monastery, with how scared she was of how uncertain the future was. It felt like, once again, the world came crashing down. For now, she had to think about her duties for the day - first, once the sun rose properly, she'd be caring for the animals, then there was the war meeting in the late morning, then Bernadetta was working on lunch, so then-

A soft noise drew Marianne’s attention, as Bernadetta was stirring. 

Marianne smiled, holding herself. Things were different. She was older, wiser, happier. She had more friends, more confidence. Her experiences over the five year had carved out a more powerful Marianne. But most importantly, they were together, and Bernie was by her side, and she by her. 

“Good morning, Bernie.” Marianne murmured warmly, her partner’s look of confusion transforming into one of sheer joy as she realised she, too, wasn’t in a dream.

“Good morning, Marianne.” She murmured back, sleepily, yawning as she sat up - inadvertently exposing her bare form to Marianne, who coughed and averted her eyes. Not that she minded the lack of modesty - it was more for Bernie’s sake, really.

“Do you want your gown? It’s still here from when we left years ago…” Mariane said, both trying not to look at her and entrench the scene in her memory forever. Bernie cocked her head.

“Why would I…” And then she looked down and remembered herself, instantly pulling the cover over her with little more than a squeak. After a few moments, where all could be seen was Bernie’s beet-red face, she choked out a ‘yes please’ and Marianne rummaged through the dresser to find her nightgown.

“ _ Bernie.”  _ She thought to herself.  _ “I love you so much. _ ” At least with her world turning upside-down, there was that one fact that would never, ever change.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I just love this rarepair waaaay too much.


End file.
